regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Devotion Songs
Kes & Kellen Songs :Pound the Table, Sing the Song :Throw your Drinks in the Air :Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night :On a Brick Road, in the Dark of Night. :I feel and I know, :That you feel Nice. :Light and Dark. Together. :We are Light and Dark in all. :Dragon! :Shadows in the Dark :Shadows. Shadows in the Dark. :Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. :Song for Halfling Wedding :On a day of love, Mary and Joseph, united, we are all. :In darkness, in blood, we find true unity. :Mary and Joseph may your wedding be blessed, :Even though we have seen darkness today, :We have also seen true light. :And we, warriors, bless your marriage in the absence of this threat. :Flower Petals in the Rain :The rain on the petals :Reminds me to hope. :To hope. :What would I even do with a sword :Hand me a Sword and I'll dance for you :And spin together created by the music. :Olivia, What can I give ya? :Olivia, Olivia, :What can I give ya? :I'll give you my heart, I'll give you my heart, :I'll give you everything else you want, :Olivia! :Crying at night :Crying at night, :I'm always crying at night. :For my girl, my girl. :She gone. :But there's light. :I see in the stars. :I feel in my heart that she'll be back, :And I will no longer be torn apart. :She's my girl in this world, :Now I won't cry anymore. :What would I do (without you) :What would I do without you, Baby? :You are the one I do for. :What would I do without you, Baby? :Everything I do is for you. :Mountain Freestyle :The mountain side, stark, dark, :Hark! I find I am alone in a crowd, :Hark! I see you, me. You and me, mountainside. :Hark. :Mountain Freestyle 2 :Peaches growing on a golden tree, :Drip with sweet sugar, :Shine in the sunlight. :Peaches in your hands, :In my hands. :My hands in your hands :Peaches, golden, sweet syrup, :Love. Let's sing about love! :Sandashar Freestyle :Who are any of us? Among the winds blown to and fro, to and fro :One and another, inside. Who are you? Who am I? :The apple tree, the fruit falls! Breaks, two halves. One heart. Delicious :Dragon! :You're a Orc :You're a Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :baby you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :you you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :and so on like this for a long time. :Bridgelighting Ceremony :Here I stand, in the clutches of an evil sorceress. :She holds me so tight, and pulls to the past. :The past, the past. :But we, to the future we go. To the future. :Hark! A bridge. But will we go alone? No, :The people we love go with us. :Come with me, take hands, :We fight for the light, and darkness is behind us. :The bridge finds the way from nightmare to dream. :The dream in the light. :I am Lord of the Morning. Shine down. :I shine down, when I am with you. :We are a Family of Elves: :We are a Family of Elves, :Leave your worries on the shelves. :Because tonight we came to play, :And chased the gloom away. :So give your ale a chug, :And a pretty elf a hug. :As we sing for one more round. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :A magical parade, :A 40-year brigade. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :So sing for one more round. :I love you, Do Do Do :I love you, Do Do Do,' :When your heart hurts I am blue.' :Make you feel like a cow going Moo Moo Moo,' :I'm going to fly you to the moon.' :Kellen Bored Song :I once had friends, they were fun, :Then I found out that they weren't fun. :Because they were slaves to the man. :Slaves to the man. :Slaves to the man. :They didn't have a plan. :Slaves to the man. :In the land of sand. :I'm sorry Rhonda :I'm sorry Rhonda :I'm not so Fond-a you, :I know what you want-a do :Is get out of jail. '' :''I got Rhondam :There's no bail bond-a. :No! :My friends are planning to rescue you :So you won't rot in jail. :Olivia :Olivia, :There are so many things I wanna give-ya, :So cute I almost don't believe-ya. :Olivia :My girlfriend, :There is nothing for you I wouldn't spend. :You make my heart do backflips. :My girlfriend. :You're Always There :You get me, :When everyone else forgets me. :I know you'll be around. :I'm learning, :Even when my soul is burning. :I can count on you to care, :You're always there. :Save the Hippogriffs :Take a minute and breath, :Take a minute and think again. :This moment doesn't have to end. :(Doesn't have to End) :Two animals joined as one, :Lets all know and believe in this. :We all must save the Hippogriffs. :(The Hippogriffs) :From the Ashes: :It burns to be under the ashes, :Along with the boxes that keep us. :This boxy bushy moustaches, :With long for a family Christmas. :From the Ashes I Rise! :You open up my crying eyes! :Lift me up by the skies. :And life is something beautiful. :From the Ashes I Rise! Sucundas Songs :Kellen-a :Felumbra, moon, source of all life, :like a creat ball of clay, ready to be worked. :Martha, the mother, takes a handful and spits it in two, :One becomes me, one becomes you. :Like a broken rock, your edge fits mine, and my edge fits yours. :We go though life looking for your other half, :There are many stones that almost match. :For most people almost is enough, :And thats what makes my life so tough. :You have found a close fit and are happy with it, :But I have found you, the other half of my soul, broken in two. :How could I love? :How could I settle? :How could I move on when I know my rock is here? :I love you. I love you. :I choose your happiness over mine, :Even if you will not share my time. :For you I will always be here. :For you I will always be near. :I've always be one to march to the beat of my own drum. :I will live with the different kind of love, :I found my soulmate and she fits like a glove. :Olivia :Olivia you make me feel like-whoa, :Like I want to tak you to the show. :Where we can ride that Bronco, :That where I wanna go. :It's been a bit of an up-and-down, :Especially when you slapped me in town. :So whipe off your face that frown, :I'll never let you down. :Kellen :I got you, though and though. :Let me tell you, what we have aint new. :I felt you, you felt me. :We know whats true, what needs to be. :The world needs us, we belong to it, :It needs us, and that about it. :I haven't figure out any more of the song, :But Geoff the dog's here, and not very long. NPC Songs By Neville: :Good Old Winston lost his way :And met the end of his long day :West he went for his glory :Yes, his mother did worry :Took with him his golden rings :Took with him his magic strings :Went to make friends with some orcs :Now he's on the end of Forks :His music was so beautiful :It's a shame the orcs weren't merciful Category:Devotion Songs